Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices comprising, or configured to use, optical components such as cameras and flashes.
Description of the Related Art
Digital still and/or video cameras are often incorporated in a number of electronic devices, including mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers and desktop computers. Some electronic devices may even have multiple cameras—e.g., a tablet device may include a front-facing camera intended mainly for video chats or other communications, and a back-facing camera for higher quality photographs and/or higher definition video. In some devices, flashes may be built-in, or external flash devices may be used in conjunction with one or more digital cameras of the device. Such camera-containing devices may also include fairly sophisticated image processing software and camera control software. In many cases, at least a portion of the encasing or outer cover of the device that is located in front of the camera lens may be constructed of transparent material such as glass. As a result, during periods when an embedded camera is in an “on” or enabled state, its lens is typically exposed to most or all of the light incident on the transparent covering. Although such levels of exposure to the external light may be ideal for various types of photographs or videos, for other functions more control of the amount of light reaching the camera lens and sensor may be useful. Similarly, the transparent encasing of a flash device may provide only limited control over the flash's illumination.